In a telematics system, an embedded wireless phone or other wireless communications device referred to herein as a network access device or “NAD” is used to periodically report the status of the vehicle to a telematics service provider. Vehicle status includes various operational parameters but it also includes whether the vehicle might be stolen and if so, the vehicle's current location becomes an important piece of status information.
Vehicle location is usually determined by a global position system or GPS within the vehicle. Vehicles equipped with telematics capability are typically configured to provide the location of the vehicle to the service provider. Knowing the location of a stolen vehicle at all times significantly improves the likelihood that it will be recovered. Unfortunately, the ability to continuously report a vehicle's location is dependent on the vehicle's battery. Once the battery goes dead, communications with the vehicle will be lost.